criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting Off Loose Ends
Cutting Off Loose Ends 'is the second case of Kensington Heights. Case Background Amanda and her team received a call from Geoffrey Ecsadus, the owner of a solicitor firm named "Ecsadus and Co." after their previous investigation. Geoffrey told them to meet at a cafe to discuss their cases. He was absent when the team arrived. Brynn sensed that something was amiss and that the team should investigate. The team found Geoffrey with foam in his mouth in his front garden. ROX-ANN and the player sent his body to Duchesse Carne. Carne said that he had ingested a large quantity of iodine, hydrogen peroxide, cyanide and bleach from a spiked drink. The chemicals dissolved his internal organs, and he was dead within the minute. Duchesse Carne deduced that the killer had knowledge in chemistry. Midway through the investigation, actress Zsa Zsa Cardining arrived at the police station to tell the team that Geoffrey was corrupted. Anyone who had paid Geoffrey a hefty sum would no longer have him breathing down their necks. He once demanded Zsa Zsa for £36,000 only to give her assistance, but Zsa Zsa refused. He started harassing her and threatened to go to the police in revenge. At the climax of the case, Lynn Parkinson-Rhode, an elderly widower, told the team that Geoffrey had helped her. She admitted that she hired Geoffrey to stalk her late husband a few years ago. When she was questioned, she said that she felt she needed to clear her conscience. Florinda Charmmfield, Geoffrey's daughter, was the one behind her father's murder. Florinda said that Geoffrey treated Dotty Berk, his financial advisor, like a daughter. She stumbled upon Geoffrey's will, which revealed that she wasn't inheriting anything. Florinda threatened Dotty to stay away from Geoffrey. Dotty told Geoffrey in retaliation, who then told Florinda that he will inform the police for threats—which was why he wanted to meet the police. Florinda was in the room at that time and spiked his tea. Hamani Bhaatt sentenced Florinda to life imprisonment. Following the arrest, Dotty Berk came into the station, saying she was looking for Geoffrey's will. The team searched Geoffrey's front garden and found a bin bag. ROX-ANN x-rayed the bag and found the will. They pieced it together and handed it to Natalia. Natalia confirmed its legitimacy and Dotty was to inherit Geoffrey's money. The team spoke to Edgar Toffington next. He wanted to rename Geoffrey's house to "Ecsadus House" as Geoffrey's old partner in the solicitor firm, but he had lost the deed. The team checked his office where the deed was found in a bin and gave it to Edgar. The team spoke to Zsa Zsa after that, who said that she had lost the evidence that Geoffrey had tried to bribe her with. The team found and returned it to her. Victim * '''Geoffrey Ecsadus '(Found outside his mansion, foaming at the mouth) Murder Weapon * '''Various Chemicals Killer * Florinda Charmmfield Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears lilac. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in chemistry. * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears lilac. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in chemistry. * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears lilac. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in chemistry. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in chemistry. Killer's Profile * The killer has knowledge in chemistry. * The killer smokes. * The killer is female. * The killer wears lilac. * The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Category:Belfriar Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Kit0804